


Novaturient

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ew, Gen, Humor, Politically Savvy Plo koon, Politics, The Federation, The Prince and the Pauper style switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: (ADJ.) A desire for powerful change in one’s life or situation.The Dorin Senator is acting a bit strange in the Senate meeting today.
Relationships: Plo Koon & Original Kel Dor Character(s)
Series: Beautiful Words, Beautiful People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194038
Kudos: 34





	Novaturient

**Author's Note:**

> Thinkin about the Dorin Senator and also NB Kel Dor

There was something strange about the Senator from Dorin, Bail noticed as he watched the normally neutral-voting, neutral-speaking Kel Dor tear into the Trade federation representative who was pushing a bill for more control over the Order, more Clones, more _war._ War meant profit for them, of course, but the usually silent forms of the Dorin Senator and their aides had spoken up suddenly.

( Bail knew that Senator and Sage Lun Feng did not fit into the common gender boxes that humans had despite their deep voice, but had resigned themselves to their title of ‘man’ to many others. Bail respected the Dorin people’s no-nonsense view of politics and justice, even if it did get quite a bit more violent and vindictive, and he respected Senator Feng. He resorted to using ‘they’ and ‘them’ and had laughed when Feng’s aide let out a very happy trill at that idea. The aide was young and also did not fit in the boxes, and was happy to know there was another option.)

Now, it wasn’t as if Senator Lun Feng had simply stayed silent during these matters. Their vote had always been a firm ‘no’ when it came to control over Jedi and from what the rumors stated, they were working on a bill to give the GAR Clones their rights alongside of the Kashyyyk representatives.

But this was new. This was a verbal ripping-into, reminding the Senate of their own faults— the Jedi took up arms because they had been strong-armed into taking the Clones, the Jedi were dying for them with the Clones on the field while the Senators stayed cushy and warm behind the lines. Jedi names that Bail hadn’t heard before had been brought up: Master Ima-Gun Di on Ryloth, defending the people until his last breath right alongside Commander Keeli, Master Even Piel who had kept the secrets of the Hyperspace lanes until his death even under torture. The numbers of the battalions lost _for the Senate per the Senate’s Orders_ and there was a bitter note in the mechanical voice, Bail noticed.

And Senator Yarua seemed very amused from _their_ pod, the rest of the Kashyyyk senatorial group as well.

Feng was ruthless, striking where it hurt, and Bail couldn’t help but be awed by how his eyes were beginning to open. Had the Dorin Senatorial group been waiting, biding their time, for this? Or had a Jedi approached them, breaching the usual code in order to aid their fellow Jedi and the Clones dying for them?

When the decision to vote on what the Trade Federation was proposing was counted, it was a nearly unanimous ‘no’— and the Dorin Senator seemed very pleased.

(x)

“I’m quite surprised, my old friend,” Lun Feng commented as the other Kel Dor leaned back on the Sofa in the Dorin Senator’s office, the atmospheric shields up, allowing for the both of them to remove their masks safely. “Who knew you had such a vicious streak in you?”

A laugh came from the other Kel Dor, dressed in the Baran Do traditional robes, though as he shifted, a glint of metal could be seen on his belt. 

“Why of course,” he said back, placing a hand against his chest, as if surprised that Lun would think anything else of him. “How do you think I managed to become a Jedi under Master Tyvokka without having a bit of a vicious streak?”

Lun just shook their head, chuckling and tusks flexing in amusement. “Still, you are certain that this will not put you under fire with the Jedi Order?”

Plo Koon gave Lun the equivalent of a grim smile. “Masters Windu and Yoda knew what I was doing,” he admitted. “The Jedi do not like to resort to lies, but we are desperate. Our only other choice is to grit our teeth as we head into the front again, with Padawans too young to be there. With young men who should not be _bred to serve us.”_

Lun nodded, fingers steepled. “Indeed, something that our siblings back on Dorin would be horrified to learn. They are all just children. How could we allow _children_ to fight our wars for us? If I could, I would like nothing more than to don my old robes and staff and join you and your Wolffepack on the front.”

Plo snorted. “And let you show me up out there? I think not. I’d rather you join the 501st and cause chaos there when they ask why ‘Master Koon’ is with them and not using his lightsaber, instead.”

Lun just laughed at that, gently reaching over and patting Plo’s shoulder. “Perhaps I will, my Exploring friend.” 

“I’m certain the Order would welcome a Feng in their ranks,” the Jedi Master drawled, but there was no bite to his tone. “It astounds me to this day that _you_ and your battle-hungry ways were appointed our people’s senator. Lun Feng, the Sage who preferred to pick fights with Fey Koon and Ban Sult than direct the weather.”

He shook his head, but smiled as he stood, checking his Chrono. “I must get going, my friend. Thank you for allowing me to don your face for a while and speak my mind.”

Lun waved him off as they stood as well, reaching out and lightly touching the back of their talon guard to the other’s chest. “Your Wolffepack and your Order are your family, Plo, that makes them the Koon Clan’s family, which makes them mine. The Feng Clan’s warriors and the Koon Clan’s explorers have been family for ages, I would gladly drop all my duties to aid you, my friend and brother.”

Plo mirrored the gesture, a gesture that signified family between two Clans. “And I for your own wars on the Senate floor. But be careful, the Federation will not take this slight well,” he murmured and Lun just laughed.

“My friend, I am a Feng! Well versed in politics, yes, but my talons are sharp and the Force within me sings for battle!”

Plo chuckled as the two put their masks back in place, walking from the Office. “Of course, a Feng never loses their blade, is that it?”

“Precisely, my friend. Just like how a Koon never misses a chance to adopt an entire platoon, it seems.”

The Jedi gave him an amused look. “It keeps others in the Clan from constantly asking when the war is ending so that _I_ come back and settle down with my mate and have children.”

Lun just made a face at that. “A Koon settling down? Impossible. You lot always exploring new places. And adopting new children.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yarua is the wookiee senator from Kashyyyk who is female, but in legends Yarua is male. Idk how that happened but it did. Therefore, more NB/Fluidity.
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
